ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tidal Talisman
An added note : the Pulsing light emmitted from the necklace is visible even when Invisible (Status Effect) is used --MIKUMARU 13:15, 3 October 2008 (UTC) Do you actually know what this is or is this just a placeholder? :This in-game item will be a bonus accompanying the Final Fantasy XI Players' Collection "Tidal Talisman" accessory. See also this news item for more details. 15:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Both. It's a placeholder to accompany the news page linked above, and the information on the page reflects the video provided by SE and the image that notates that it's a level 1 body piece equippable by all jobs. Unless more information is released before they start shipping these, the information on the page is "up-to-date". -- 16:34, 18 August 2008 (UTC) From http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/topics/special/080818.html --Scowly 18:38, 18 August 2008 (UTC) It seems to me this page might be a minor violation of the "Don't make pages for the version update yet" rule listed at the top, since the talisman is, like so many other items, not in DATs until that update. The actual news story announcing what the talisman does is probably sufficient for discussing it until the update arrives. --Taeria 21:42, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Not at all, considering shipping doesn't start til late September/early October, this item has nothing to do with the version update at all. -- 21:57, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :also i think it should be noted that many items in the .dat files are put on here. tho somewhere on the page you should say that you can not get the item in game yet(tho it looks like for this item you can now) dejey 13:46, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I called the SE Store (8/202008 11:30am CT) regarding the reuse timer for the Tidal Talisman. The aren't sure and was told that that information hasn't been released to them yet. I requested they contact and SE and find out. They feel confident that it's a 1/1 reusable item with a 20/24 hour reuse time. Go SE and their EU love {/cheer} Maverick 15:52, 22 August 2008 (UTC) i would like to see hidden effect Leciathan: Perpetuation cost -2 or somthing seeing how hes on the pendant but all in all i totaly want this Redchaos 11:18, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Square-Enix's Direction It doesn't seem fair to me that you'd have to buy trinkets in real life to access certain items in the game. I guess SE figures that people would be willing to dish out real life cash for Gil. It's a shame where this game is going. Its newer content negates older content. You can be just as successful in this game as a veteran even if you had started a year ago. It's just a matter of time before SE sets up a lemonade stand in front of our local schools for rare/ex in-game lollipops that teleport you to Mordion Gaul.--CristinathePaladin 00:08, 24 August 2008 (UTC) —————————————————————————————————————————————————————— I would have to Disagree, this in game item is an addition to the IRL item. Look at World of Warcraft and their trading card game. on certain rare cards you are able to redeem codes and get special items not obtainable in anywhere else. This is just like that. Zer02325 00:45, 26 August 2008 (UTC) —————————————————————————————————————————————————————— Let's not draw wrong conclusions here... these in-game items granted through real life products are just a way for SE to thank the game's fan base, and it is not to hurt those who don't purchase them either because they don't want them or because they are not able to. Enough planning and considerations go into every game change, and this obviously is not even a change but rather an addition that nevertheless did have some planning I'm sure. Speaking so roughly (CristinathePaladin) says way more than intended, and expected... --MXCNLink 17:16, 27 August 2008 (UTC) * "thank their fanbase"? since when is asking people to pay $50 bucks for a pleather, silver-painted POS medal that you could buy for .99c at any gas-station in america a "thank you?" planning? oh i'm sure they planned this "addition" as a means to rake in a few extra dollars from an idea that should have been implemented in the game years ago as a quest. This is no different than buying equipment off ebay or other auction sites.Maximusdecimus 17:51, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Let's not be Coy . This isnt the first time Square has violated thier own ToS agreement . It does clearly state that virtual goods cant be sold for real world money . This is , like it or not , RMT . Just as the Moogle cap was from Fan Fest ( $85 got you one ) . People are willing to pay hundreds of dollars for gil , why wouldnt they be willing to buy a real world item with an accompaning in game item . Moogle cap , not so cool but very expensive . Tidal Talisman , cheaper and much more useful . I cant wait to have mine to match my Leviathan Tattoo and sculpture . Hot damn . Does anyone else want a real world CoP ring to match thier Nation Ring >.> Tamas Ring size 10 , yes please =^.^= --MIKUMARU 17:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :I can almost guarantee that the materials and labor used to produce the "real world" talisman far outweigh any value that could be put on the "in-game" talisman. You are purchasing the "real world" talisman, not the "in-game" talisman. And for the moogle cap, you aren't paying $85 for that. You're paying $85 to offset the costs to 1) rent half of the 2nd floor of that hotel (which probably cost a fortune) and the time, equipment, and resources needed to setup and host the fanfest itself. You're looking at this from a negative scope. You're nowhere even close to "buying virtual goods for real world money". You're "using real world money to experience real world events"... or in the Talisman's case... official Square-Enix merchandise. -- 17:53, 27 August 2008 (UTC) ::I agree that it's certainly not RMT, but I do think it's a bit of a sleazy cash-grab and that the pendant itself is horribly overpriced. I also think it's foolish to offer something like this, then not have it be able to be purchased by any subscriber... (Last I checked, S-E store only accepts US credit cards) If S-E would take some serious action to show they're actually putting revenue into the infrastructure and development of this game (as in, expanding its graphics engine beyond DX8, not capping connection speed at 56k, etc.), I'd imagine the price would be a little more fair though. (but alas, they are not) -- Parvus (Gilgamesh) 18:06, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Having to pay money to recieve an item in game regaurdless of the emotion behind it is still paying real money for a virtual good . It's not being negitive . It's calling an Orange an Orange . I paid , it know it's over priced , but since we are a small community gotta get what we can where we can . To further the RMT claim , only those that pay get to play . Same with Fan Fest . While the $85 might not be much for some one from Cali to take a 3 hr drive to enjoy it , some one from the East Coast , like me for instance , the $85 takes a huge jump to about $600 + ( Plane fair / train fare , Hotel , food time off from work ect.) it's a bit insulting tho that those with more money are rewarded in game with out having to do anything in game to recieve said goods . Sound familiar ? if there was a no purchase nessary clause thing then yes , besides why offer something real world AND give away some thing in game only obtained by paying real world money . Real money bought a virtual good regaurless that it is accompanied by a real world item . it's no different than paying an RMT to get you Byakko's Haidate or buying an account on Ebay . real money bought something in game that you didnt have to actually do anything IN GAME for . And Only Accepting USA CCs , kinda racist --MIKUMARU 19:02, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :While you are entitled to your opinion about the Talisman purchase. Your claim of racism is baseless and inappropriate. The FFXI community has players from all over the world. US, Canada, England, France, Germany, Switzerland, Romania, Japan, China, Taiwan, Australia, and many other countries...the list goes on. From a business perspective, promotional offers can only be extended so far. So let's assume that they opened the offer up to Canadian and England subscribers as well, now you have all these other countries coming in and commenting about why it can't be shipped to their country too. There is unfortunately no way to please everyone, but they are certainly doing the best they can. It has nothing to do with race whatsoever. -- 19:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) you're right , racist might be too strong a word . How ever , promotions on a multi national level shouldn't discriminate . the idea is to show apprieciation , not alienate . I guess in short , the point i am trying to make or the question on my mind would be how do things like this help maintain a fair and balanced game environment or show appreiciation to a fan base that is so widely diverse culturely and financially ? i'm not trying to be rude , mean or insensitive , i am just trying to understand corprate logic and add another perspective to the disscussion . i mean i already paid for it , and can't wait til i get it , so how silly am I =^.^= --MIKUMARU 15:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :The resason it's US first is pretty obvious. They don't want people from other nations paying in USD because it's so weak. I can almost guarantee when it does come to UK+EU it won't be for £20. We will be paying double for it at least. Technically, market-protection practices like this are illegal but no-one will do anything about it. --JernauMG 19:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ::On your questions on how things like this help maintain a fair and balanced game environment etc: not too well. Everyone I know is extremely outraged due to the fact that until they announce it otherwise, this is once again something EU gets denied. Fan Festival all over again. Face it or not, non-US citizens are second-class players for Square-Enix. That's how it is and it won't change, so might aswell accept it. Neither international shipping nor the currency exchange rate is a big deal, since the customer has to pay for the shipping costs anyways and Square-Enix doesn't get less money just because it's a smaller number in a different currency. I can understand how Video-on-Demand is US-only due to the way copyright- and media licence laws work, but a simple item well within the allowed export value... --Elvaron 19:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::"Square-Enix doesn't get less money..." - Read what i said. 80 is more than 40, 40 is more than 20. SE aren't doing anything new here. --JernauMG 12:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::I find it somewhat funny you say 'non-US citizens are second-class players for Square-Enix.' Let's not forget the Japanese players, alright? If Americans are first-class players, what are they? Zero-class? S-Class? If you don't believe me consider the difference between most English as opposed to most Japanese interviews with SE staff. In the words of Elmer the Pointy "...it's like a damn novel. Why are American interviews always like 50 ways to say "I don't know," and Japanese interviews are like "here, let me convert the contents of my brain into text for you."' Finally, we have to remember SE is a for-profit, so of course they are going to charge money for something like this. It is a sign of their appreciation for us, the player base, not in how they priced it, but in that they made it at all. --Volkai 04:03, 9 September 2008 (UTC) First off let me say that this item isnt the thing you are paying for you are paying 41 bucks for the real life pendent you are doing this so you can show people your new item but the in game item is a bonus as they state when you buy it there prolly wont be any more in game rewards for the rest of the collection but if there is lets get somthing cool like a talking carbuncle doll with a in game item that letts him hold hate i ordered my talisman yesterday for $51.48 i think the in game item might helpme get to dynamis-jeuno on time if nothing else (also note the SE video showed the in game item in brown and black, colors based on race?) id prefer black to brown on my taru Redchaos 08:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm not trying to be mean, but punctuation would make your post MUCH easier to read. but at least you put spaces in between the words. --Minivoldemort 16:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Killing our economy! OMGZ! Geeze you people are idiots. If you really think it's a rip-off and it's RMT, then go ahead and do the right thing! Save our economy! Don't buy it! You're not actually buying the armour, it's just an added bonus to the real life item. I find it really amusing though that the only people complaining about it not being sold out-side of America, ARE AMERICAN'S! AND you've already ordered it! What's to complain about!? The only reason they're probably selling it to US only, is because the rest of the world wouldn't be stupid enough to waste their money on it. (At this point I must admit that this isn't how I see all American's... but you do seem to harbour a lot of brainless idiots over there) Call this RMT if you really want, and I guess in a very small, narrow minded way it is, but it's soooo not like buying gil or byakko's haidate, and you should probably learn the actual effect RMT has on this game and why, before you start spouting rubbish about SE involving themselves in it. I think the funniest part about all this angst, is that it's a rubbish item anyway. I'd put money about the guy saying this will help him get to dynamis-Jeuno on time that his HP is in whitegate. You people do realise that you can do a short quest that allows you to warp to whitegate from any city for just 300gil right? If this thing had a 5 minute re-use and allowed you to go from jeuno to the city of your choice, THEN it'd be useful, but as it is now? meh, I wouldn't pay $5 for it let alone $50. --Blazza 13:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) FYI my HP is windurst waters (s) Redchaos 19:20, 16 September 2008 (UTC) lol as a collector id like to point something out...... "SE Swag" nuff said Umichi 16:55, 18 September 2008 (UTC) All in all, anyone who bought one basically paid for an overpriced piece of SE Final Fantasy memorabilia. No different from the overpriced dolls or figurines that you can buy in some US stores, or even more crazy- export directly from Japan. I've known people who have paid $100+ for something worth a tenth of that just because of the name. It's just something for the fans to have if they want to have one. The in-game item is basically pointless and anyone who's complaining about paying $40 for a useless teleport item really needs to get over it. That being said, I ordered my pendant (I've always been a Leviathan fan) and don't really give a rip about the in-game item. Probably won't even use it anyway. --Kuldin 15:49, 19 September 2008 (UTC) My brother collects all the wizards, dragons, mythical creatures and other types of stuff like this. Perfect birthday present -- he gets yet another trinket to add to his collection and I get a "crap, I'm late for limbus gather in port jeuno get out of jail free card". If you don't like it, don't buy it eh? That simple! --Bekisa 03:11, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Umichi, Kuldin and Bekisa all seem to understand... The in-game item is rubbish, you're paying for the necklace. And lol @ Redchaos again, you really mustn't do many events to be able to justify setting your HP in the past. The only way to get anywhere for you is to walk to home-nation or teleport first, which means you probably never leave the past. The only place I can think of less useful to set your HP would be Xarcabard of Cape Terrigan OP since their unclaimed so often. I bet you were really annoyed when they "gimped" the /brd exp in campaign battles... --Blazza 04:51, 25 September 2008 (UTC) European Sale SE is now bringing the player's collection, including the tidal talisman in-game item, to europe. Here is the news page: *English: http://www.playonline.com/ff11eu/topics/special/081001.html *German: http://www.playonline.com/ff11de/topics/special/081001.html *French: http://www.playonline.com/ff11fr/topics/special/081001.html I just skimmed through the pages but apparently you can only buy them with a CC from germany, gb and france. They are available until October 17th,2008 and redemption code must be entered by February 2nd,2009. --Risa 15:28, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Edit: Sorry forgot to add something, you can order them on this page: http://ff11pendant.square-enix-shop.com/eu/ --Risa 15:31, 4 October 2008 (UTC) A unique item It has occurred to me that SE really isn't doing anything different than many of the other game companies out there that design and promote MMOs. Almost every 'free to play forever' game out there has a shop where you pay real money for items and buffs that last for 30 days or longer. At least this ingame item is permanent and I don't have to keep shelling out 30USD for it every month, plus I can show off that yes, I like playing FFXI enough to support the company in other ways than just a subscription fee. As for the 'uselessness' of the teleport feature, its useful if you're like me and get caught by customs in Jeuno doing the A Job for the Consortium quest and planned to go on to Kazham, or you just missed the boat and don't want to wait 5-15 minutes for the next one. Plus, its a group teleport, so you can take 5 others with you if need be. Now if only they had made it Jeuno→Whitegate; that would have been nice. But I think they only wanted to follow established ship routes, be it air or sea. And yes, I am a proud owner of the Tidal Talisman. *Edit* Plus I look awesome in it. --Romidant 15:58, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Darn, i want this thing. Why shouldn't they just make it obtainable via a quest or something?! --Sarirodord 12:24, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Looking for answers on shipping date? Well, I was hoping they had some sort of system in place so they could see where they were shipping wise. I emailed them about this, and wanted to know roughly where they are in the process of filling out these orders. Well, here is what I was given back. We apologize but we do not have real-time status of your order nor do we have a definite delivery time for your order. You will be receiving a shipment confirmation with your tracking number which can give you a more accurate delivery time. We do not have an ETA for when that e-mail will be sent to you, but rest assured, if you recieved your first order confirmation e-mail, your order is being processed. It can be up to 4-6 weeks to recieve your order. Your patience is appreciated. It's a bummer it's taking this long, but I must say it wasn't a shock. So for everyone out there still waiting for it. It'll come when it comes ~_~" 19:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) i called the playonline information center (585-790-7529 in the us) picked the option for square enix merchandise then gave the operator my order id number he then told me when to expect my item. (ordered august 29th, expected arrival is october 20-27) hope this helps Redchaos 06:35, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Mine got lost in shipment and i had to call them with my purchasing info, just got overnighted and arrived 5 days ago, incase anyone is still wondering if its still coming lol... --GodsBlackArm 00:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) No effect on _____ I believe that in order for this to work on other players, they must have an airship pass to that area, not just having visited that area. Tried to warp someone with the coat and got "no effect" response. They had visited Jeuno before.--DarkTrance 20:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC)